Melody of the Souls
by Turtlebeast450
Summary: Maka Albarn known as the Flat-chested Bookworm goes to school even though she gets bullied by everyone. But no one really knows she has a secret that only her friends know. Soul Eater, the popular hotshot at school also doesn't know her secret, but what will happen when he finally finds out? this is my first fanfic soo... try not to hate.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Soul Eater and the songs

Maka's POV:

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEE-!

I slammed the snooze button and glanced at the clock. It was 6:00. I groaned and got ready for school, which would start at 8:00.

Oh yeah, my name is Maka Albarn. I go to Shibusen. There, I'm Basically known as the "Bookworm" or the Flat-chested girl" or "Tiny-Tits" or... nevermind.

Nobody cares who i am. I highly doubt anyone would care if just, I dont't know...just got swept away by a dragon of some sort. I get bullied everyday but I don't care really. They don't know my secret. Only few people know. Lets see, those people are Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and Black*Star. They are like my brothers and sisters. They also go to my school. Basically they are my only friends there. No wait, scratch that, They are my only friends.

Oh the secret you ask? You will find out soon enough.

I finished changing into my usual clothes for school: thick navy blue jacket, jeans, two pony tails, and my nerdy looking glasses.

I walked outside once I finished my breakfast. I started walking to my school, thinking about the songs for today. "A new day I guess..."


	2. Chapter 2 Secret Finally Told

**I do not own Soul Eater and the songs**

**thank you guys for the reviews! I'm happy to know people like it so far too! This chapter also tells her secret so yep! BTW! WITH THE STORY!**

Soul's POV:

"HEY SOUL!"

I cringed with disgust when I heard it. Yes, his voice. **HIS **voice. I would know his voice anywhere, dead underground in a coffin, or walking in the school's halls.

Well I'm Soul the most coolest sexiest devil you can find. I'm pretty popular at school too I guess. And this blue baboon? He's Black*Star. Honestly I don't even know why I hang out with him.

He pushed me down and put 1 foot on my back. Here we go...

" I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WHO SHALL SURPASS THE GODS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-"

"Black*Star get off of me!" I yelled, fuming.

He looked down at me like nothing was wrong. "Hey man. Why are you on the floor you tuna? BWAHAHAHA" I pushed him off and fixed my jacket. My usual orange and black.

"Hey, you guys been waiting for me too long?" We turned our heads to meet our Raven haired friend.

"Oh hey Kid. I kinda just got here, so did Black*Star."

He nodded. "Hey where's Crona?" I asked, searching for a pink haired boy. As if on cue, he scooted to the right side of Kid, Still clinging onto his shirt.

Crona used to be a loner at this school. Kid felt bad so he took him under his wing and brought him here with us. He never really let him go and kept following him, like the monster under your bed will come.

" Good now that we're all here, let's go to class. Stein won't be so happy." he warned. We all nodded and headed in.

We got inside and took our seats. Just when we sat down a bright flash went by my face. "Next time I won't miss" Stein stated lowly.

"I d-don't know how t-to deal with this!" Crona whispered. I felt sorry for the guy.

Maka's POV:

I sighed, looking at the four idiots. Stein was dissecting a frog today. I hated Stein's class. It was always dissection. He showed us how to cut it open and blah blah blah.

"Alright you will be dissecting your own frogs. With a partner." Instantly people started talking about who they wanted. Tsubaki and I, we don't really care. "-AND. I will be choosing your partners." he finished. Groaning and complaints went all over the room. " Hey, no complaining. Ok this time, your partners will be **PERMANENT**." This time girls from all over the room was now talking about Soul. It irritated me. I mean like really don't they know he has already broken up with more than half of the girls. I didn't bother to ask him if he wanted to hang out sometime. I don't like him. "Ok partners are: Tsubaki and Black*Star, Liz, Kid, and Patty, Crona, Soul, and Maka,..."

The list went on. Pretty soon i felt girls glaring daggers at me. I slammed my head on the desk. "ughhhhh" I groaned. Remember when I said didnt care, well change that.

"Get with your partners." Stein shouted

Soul's POV:

uhmm Maka? who the hell is that? do I even know her? well obviously in my case I don't. I'll just wait for those two to come over at my desk. Crona came to my desk first, mumbling something about not being with Kid. I felt a poke on my shoulder, a sigh and a: "Makaaaaa..." huh? i turned around and saw a girl with two pig-tails on the side of her head,a big ass sweater, jeans and nerdy glasses. Her eyes...can't see em. The lens were light brown so I can't see it. "CHOP!" she yelled.

"AUUUUUUGHHHHH! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?"

"You didn't react to my poke" she stated calmly

"SO IT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SLAM THAT DAMN BOOK ON MY HEAD?"

She thought about it for a second " In my opinion, yeah."

"You little br-"

" I don't know how to deal with books and yelling!" Crona quivered.

"Well from the looks on your faces you don't know who I am. So, I'm Maka Albarn." She said " I'm S-" I got cut off...again. How annoying. "Soul "Eater" Evans the used to be rich kid who was awesome at the piano, heart breaker, and hotshot at school." She finished. Wow. "I'm C-Crona Gorgon" Maka gave him a warm smile. "I know everyone here so don't worry." He blushed.

well that got me fuming again. "OH SO YOUR NICE TO HIM!?"

"yeah. Problem?"

"YEAH I GOT A PROBL-"

"I'll get the frog from Stein"

Crona was still blushing. I sighed. Her first impression was a Maka-Chop. She's just like Black*Star, annoying.

Maka's POV:

Well i guess i can tell you about my secret right now since we're going to do it today. Ok well we, and when I say we I mean Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and me, work at a place called Death Deputy. It's a place to hangout. It's also huge. Death Deputy has an arcade, bar, dance floor, and also we have a DJ when we're not there. The 5 of us sing and basically play music for everyone.

Putting that aside, we decided to meet at a tree near our school. We were all there except for Black*Star, who kept saying " I'll be there don't worry! I don't want anyone seeing me with a bookworm that's all."

Well here we are talking and laughing.

"Hey, what song we doin' today?" Liz asked after the laughing died down. I forgot think of a song! " Sorry Liz, I forgot to think of a song we're gonna play." She nodded, understanding. " Maybe we can play a song about giraffes!" Liz looked a bit annoyed. This is why we never let Patty choose our song, she always suggest a giraffe song. "Patty I've told you this before: we don't do giraffe songs because not everyone likes giraffes" Patty pouted and thought of another song "Maybe... I Will Not Bow?" she suggested. I brightened up "Patty! That's perfect!" I tackled her and she laughed like a maniac in return

"YAHOOO!" Black*Star shouted as he jumped off a tree branch.

"Oh so you've been there all the time you idiot?" I asked sounding irritated. He nodded "I wasn't there that long"

"Ok great we're gonna play "I Will Not Bow" today alright?" Black*Star approved, saying that the song was good enough for his godlyness

We used Black*Star's car to go to Death Deputy. The car was dark blue. It took us like how long? almost 2 days to find this car since Black*Star thought every car was not great enough.

We arrived at Death Deputy. Tons of people were here. The DJ was playing some music all over the place so it was pretty loud.

We headed to Stein's office to find him with Marie (WHOA NOT IN THAT WAY) panicking about us being late, while Stein was looking like he needed something to dissect. Yes He's our teacher for period 3.

Once Stein saw us he glared hard, cold, daggers at us. If looks could kill, I would be long gone now. "What took you guys so long!" he was mad like Hulk right now.

"BLAME BLACK*STAR!" I tried to reason. I didn't feel like getting dissected right now. NOPE.

"WHAT'D I DO TINY-TITS!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO!? YOU SPENT YOUR TIME CLIMBING TREES YOU BABOON!"

"HEY I WASN'T CL-"

"Just get dressed and get on the stage. Damn it" Patty growled darkly. See, Patty has a dark side.

Both of us nodded quickly and we all got into the dressing rooms. of course we got separated.

After we all finished changing, putting makeup on, and doing our hair, we went to see Black*Star who was busy playing video games.

The girls were wearing a shirt that ended right below our breast.(basically the same thing that Liz and Patty wears in the anime but without the tie) with denim shorts that were really short. As for Black*Star, he wore a white shirt with a blue short sleeved see through shirt that has cut in the middle vertically. showing the white shirt underneath.

"took you guys long enough" Black*star complained, not taking his eyes off the TV. "Well sorry we're girls" Liz stated "No joke Liz" I said sarcastic filling my voice. She made a little hmph and we all got our instruments.

I didn't need to play any instruments so I just used the mic. Liz and Patty will be singing with me while playing the electrict guitar. Black*Star will be playing the drums

Liz and Patty got their instruments. Black*Star didn't do anything since his drums were on the stage.

A little boy with golden hair walked onto stage."Hey guys! I'm Chase, for any of you new here. Sorry for making you wait for Maka and her gang, but they've finally arrived!" Chase announced. Chase is Stein and Marie's son. People all over Death Deputy cheered. "Well without further distractions, here's Peace With Death!"

**Soul's POV**

Kid, Crona, and I went out for a place to hang out. Black*star said he was busy with something, so he didn't take him with us.

"Hey Soul! That place over there looks pretty nice let's go." Kid said pointing to a place called Death Deputy. "Alright pretty cool to me." The three of us went in. This place was HUGE. It had a huge arcade, bar, and a dance floor. Oh and a stage.

A kid walked up the stage and announced something about a girl and her gang or something."Hey guys! I'm Chase, for any of you new here. Sorry for making you wait for Maka and her gang, but they've finally arrived!" Wait Maka... sounded familiar. "Well without further distractions, here's Peace With Death!"

**ALRIGHTY! Well if I have enough time I might post chap 3. Review some songs you want me to use here!**


	3. Chapter 3 Approved

**sigh* I don't own Soul Eater and the songs. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys! On with the story!**

Maka's POV:

After Chase finished the announcement we walked out. The whole place was screaming our names, which made me real happy.

The two Thompson sisters got into their positions. Black*Star got on his stool and spun his drum sticks around till he found the right spot. As for me I just stood in the front grabbing the mic off the stand. Tsubaki usually sings or play an instrument, but decided to skip, telling me she didn't like rock.

Liz and Patty started off first playing the guitars. After a few seconds Black*Star came in. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

(Maka:BOLD Liz/Patty: Italics Maka/Liz/Patty: Underline)

**Now the dark begins to rise**

**Save your breath **_It's far from over_

**Leave the lost and dead behind**

_Now's your chance to run for cover_

I opened my eyes looking at the crowd. A few of them were trying to reach for me.

**I don't wanna change the world**

**I just wanna leave it colder**

**Light the fuse and burn it up**

**Take the path that **_leads to nowhere_

_All is lost again_

**But I'm not giving in**

I take another breath, getting ready for the chorus.

**I will not bow**

**I will not break**

_I will shut the world away..._

**I will not fall**

**I will not fade**

_I will take your breath away..._

I had a full on smile on my face now. I mean, I just loved singing so why would I not smile?

**Watch the end through dying eyes**

_Now the dark is taking over_

**Show me where forever dies**

**Take the fall **_and run to Heaven_

_All is lost again..._

**But I'm not giving in**

**I will not bow**

**I will not break**

_I will shut the world away..._

**I will not fall**

**I will not fade**

_I will take your breath away..._

**And I'll survive!,** _Paranoid!_

I have lost the will to change...

**And I am not proud!, **_Cold-blooded fake!_

I will shut the world away

Liz decided she would do the guitar solo and she did. I gotta say, she was great at it. Patty was cheering her on. I smiled at her once she finishes and she smiles back.n I put a hand on my chest and began singing again.

**I will not bow**

**I will not break**

_I will shut the world away..._

**I will not fall**

**I will not fade**

_I will take your breath away..._

**And I'll survive!,** _Paranoid!_

I have lost the will to change...

**And I am not proud!, **_Cold-blooded fake!_

I will shut the world away

The song finally ended and we were panting like dogs. Once I recovered, I spoke into the mic. "Thanks guys! Hope you liked the song our one and only Patty chose." Patty started jumping up and down waving her arms up and down. "Well then we'll see you guys once get off stage!" I placed the mic back on the stand and walked backstage.

"You guys were great!" Tsubaki complimented "Tsubaki you should've played too. I'm sure you'll get used to rock once you play."I told her. I really wanted her to get used to rock so she wasn't left behind. I just hated that. She sighed. "Ok you win Maka. I guess I'll join in on the fun." She said smiling.

Soul's POV:

What just happened...Maka...she was that girl from class wasn't she? Wow she was amazing. How did she learn to sing like that?

I got snapped out of my thoughts with a hard slap across the face. "S-Soul! Kid! You guys a-alright there? Do you need medicine? Will you be fine? Why are you so shocked?" He asked me and Kid questions, but I was too stunned by what he did to even answer his dumb questions. I sneered at him. "The hell!? Why'd you slap me across the face!? Does it look like I need medicine to you?" I guess I got him petrified because he was clinging to Kid for dear life, while shaking like he was having a spasm. "S-sorry S-Soul I won't do it again I promise just don't do t-that!" I sighed. "nah it's fine" I looked over at Kid, his eyes were wide and dreamy looking. He was probably thinking of Liz.

"Did you see Liz!? She was so great at the guitar! Oh and Patty was just great too! They were probably professionals! Oh Soul, Crona, we need to find them, hurry up!" Well I guess he was thinking about those two. I'm guessing he was in love with Liz because she was the 4th hottest girl in school. Well I don't think of her in that way. For me I think she was just another normal girl I rejected. She got over the rejection pretty quick though.

**Flashback:**

I was with Black*Star, Kid, and Crona. Just walking down the halls, laughing and making fun of each other. We turned a corner and found another group walking down the halls. I knew most of them. The Thompson sisters, and Tsubaki.

There was an ash blonde girl in the middle of the group. She had short shorts on. She had no curves like Tsubaki but her long creamy legs were enough. I found myself staring at them.

"SOUL!" Liz ran over to me and hugged me pretty tight. "Whadd'ya want Liz?" I asked irritated but she didn't mind. "Hey, wanna hang out with me later at a cafe or something?" I thought about it. I didn't even like Liz in that way."So? Is it a date Soul?"She sounded a bit desperate, so un-cool. "Nope. I don't even like you in that way Liz. So leave me alone. Your getting annoying."Her eyes went wide. She didn't believe me didn't she? She probably didn't understand anything I said. "Liz... Let. Go. Of. Me." I growled. She let go of me slowly and she ran back to her group, crying and hugging the blonde pigtailed girl. She gave me a hard glare. In return I just shrugged. They soon walked away, heading to class.

**Next day before school**

I found Liz sitting alone at the front of the school. I was just walking and Ta-Da! here she is. I don't even feel like dealing with her right now.

She saw me and brought up a huge smile. "SOUL!" she hugged me tight. "Let's forget about yesterday k?" She still smiled bright at me. "cool with me." I shrugged. Wow, she got over that pretty quick.

**(End of Flashback)**

Kid dragged us to where he heard Black*Star's voice. It was in the arcade. Of course.

A huge crowd circled some kind of motorcycle game.

Half the crowd chanted "MAKA! MAKA! MAKA!" and the other half, "BLACK*STAR! BLACK*STAR! BLACK*STAR!"

I got interested real quick. After all, I owned one. I pushed through the crowd, some even yelling at me. We got up in the front to find Maka and Black*Star racing each other. Black*Star and Maka was switching from 1st to 2nd.

"BWAHAHA YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME! GET READY TO BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!"'

"In your dreams Black*Star!"She smirked.

Maka pushed his motorcycle into some kind of mud. Of course his slowed down. He didn't choose the right wheel. She raced pass him once he started slowing down.

"Suckerrrr" Maka laughed.

She won first place with Black*Star second. "YOU CHEATED!" he growled. Obviously pissed. "WHAT! Your just jelly aren't you? HAH!"she replied back.

"Hey Kid, did you watch? that was great." I looked around. He was probably talking to Liz, along with Crona.

"I'LL BEAT YOU SOMETIME! JUST Wa...tch..."He turned around. His eyes went wide when he saw me standing here.

Maka's POV:

WHAT! HOW'D HE FIND OUT! No wait Maka...calm down...

My hair was down. I didn't have my glasses on.

I was too worried about what would happen at school.

I walked into class. I was expecting rumors going around but it never came.

I heard other stuff. Girls were talking about how weird I looked without my pig-tails. The boys however thought I looked hot. I don't care.

I sat down, but this time in the back. I can't even concentrate on the lesson you know? What if he tells the whole school later on?

A dark shadow loomed over and I met crimson eyes. I sneered and looked away "Come on don't be that way Tiny-Tits" He teased.

"Makaaa..."

"No wait Maka don-"

"CHOP!"

"UGHHHHHhhh!" he grabbed his aching head and rubbed it a few times.

"Geez so violent. Look, about yesterday, I won't tell anyone. Alright?" I locked eyes with him. Disbelief drowning my eyes.  
Soul's POV:

Her eyes...they're so beautiful. They looked like another classmate of ours, Kim, but it was nothing like Maka's. PFFF what am I saying. This is beyond un-cool. A drop of blood slowly made its way down. I quickly wiped it off. I guess she saw, a pissed face replaced her disbelieving one.

"And I should trust you why?"She glared. Ok well she obviously has NO trust in me " Ok how about this-" The bell rang and cut me off. Un-cool.

"Ta-Taaa~"Maka quickly gathered her stuffed and ran toward the door. I tried chasing after her.

"Soul, Kid, and Crona come to my desk now." Stein called

I groaned and made my way to Stein's desk.

The three of us met at his desk. Wondering what happened.

"You were there weren't you?" Stein asked

"Where?" I asked. Playing innocent.

"Don't play with me Soul. I'm talking about Death Deputy. I own that place."

Our eyes widened when he told us that he owned the place. I thought he was joking.

"Keep that secret about the five of them a secret. Keep it a secret. The other four might not care but Maka doesn't want anyone to find out. She's been real tense

"I've been trying to tell her I'd keep it but she doesn't trust me yet" I told him

" She doesn't trust us men, but she trusts very few people like Me, Black*Star, and Chase." Stein replied

Huh? why doesn't she trust men? I gotta know

"Why doesn't she trust dudes?" I don't know why but I wanted her to trust me.

He chuckled "I don't have the right to tell you. Try asking Maka, but I doubt she'll open up to you until you've earned enough trust from her."

I nodded and we headed our way out.

Kid and Crona walked behind me. We decided we'd visit Black*Star's house. Of course we didn't know where he lived. He's always been telling us it's a secret but I don't think he'll mind now.

I found Maka against a wall, surrounded by 3 girls. Blair, Mizune and Arachne. Blair was the 1st hottest, Mizune 2nd and Arachne 3rd. The trio looked pissed at Maka for some reason.

I stopped walking and so did Kid and Crona. I put a finger on my lips. They nodded and we eavesdropped.

"So you think you could just hang out with Soul like that? Why would you even hang out with him I mean like really, I bet he doesn't even like you." Blair spat. The other two nodded their heads. "So what if i do your just jealous aren't you. Well no need to since your already the hottest punk in school Blair!" Maka growled back.

The trio looked like they needed to kill her or something.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!"Blair yelled and punched her face.

Maka's face didn't even move an inch! Wow, strong woman.

She grabbed her by the collar and brought her close to her own face. "You think I actually care for that boy?" Ow... that hurt.

"I couldn't care less if he died, he's like a dot on a piece of paper that I'd just ignore. Like you peas-in-a-pod." Owch. My heart hurt like hell now. Her words were like a dozen arrows stabbed into my heart. After that was said she through Blair on the ground. " I WON'T LET YOU OFF THAT EASILY!" she stood up and got ready to punch her face.

I ran toward them and grabbed her hand. She looked at me. Shivering under my cold touch.

"Ah, Soul! Nice to see you."Blair said shakily. The other two girls stepped aside.

I knew she liked me. I used to date her but I broke up with her after a day. I never really even liked her. I just wanted to break her heart. For me, it was amusing.

"Blair, not cool." I hissed. "Now go." I commanded. They all ran away to who knows where.

I turned around, looking for Maka. I guess she ran off when I grabbed Blair.

I walked back to Kid and Crona. They haven't moved an inch.

"Soul I think I have an idea of where they could be. I saw Maka sitting under this tree behind school. Probably she went there again." I nodded and walked behind the school.

We saw the five talking under a tree. It was behind our school. Breezy, grassy and spacious. I think that's why they chose this place to hang out.

"Black*Star!" I called. I guess he didn't hear me.  
We walked towards them and in an instant Kid ran towards Liz. I guess Crona didn't know that he was going to run. He ended up getting dragged in the grass. Poor guy...

I walked up to Black*Star who was talking to Maka and Tsubaki.

"Hey Soul!" Black*Star greeted. We both high-fived each other and I sat down beside him.

Maka looked at me with an annoyed face that said, why the hell are you here? "So why'd you come here Soul?"Black*Star asked.

"I was wondering if I could hang out at your place." I shrugged. All eyes went on Maka, including Liz and Patty who was busy talking to Kid and Crona. Tsubaki looked at me, and sighed."We all live together with Maka. She owns the place sooo..." She turned her attention to Maka.

She opened her mouth and closed it again, thinking hard. "Fine...I guess..." She finally spoke. I looked over at Kid and Crona who was smiling at Maka. I guess they were happy they got to come over.

"But your not spending the night there." she finished. "But we have like 6 extra rooms"Black*Star complained. What!? How big was their house?

Maka's POV:

A vein popped out of my head. I furious by now. Shouldn't he be satisfied I let those 3 stay there for a while? There is a way he can live with us but that would mean he'd have to work at Death Deputy and join our band Peace with Death. It's not like I dint have trust in them...so...if they joined wouldn't that mean they would keep the secret a secret? No wait they could tell everyone at school and become even more popular. But they're already popular.

Negatives and positives swirled around my head.

"I'll let you live with us but that would mean you'd have to join Peace with Death and leave your house." The three got up and sat closer to me. "SURE!" Soul and Kid said in unision. Crona just nodded slowly.

Soul's POV:

This is gonna be cool. I felt so excited living with her. I mean Black*Star. I don't even know how thought of that. Soul, your being un-cool right now.

I just smiled at her but she still looked annoyed.

At first she didn't want us to stay there overnight but now she's willing to let us _**LIVE **_ there.

She must've done this to keep Black*Star from complaining or something. But I'm still happy she let us live there.

I guess our lives are going to change a bit from now on. Can't wait.

**HEY GUYS! Next chapter will have more songs. I will try to post a new chapter everyday so check often! On the 26th I won't be able to write because It's goin to be my birthday! 6/26 so yea! PM me or review what song you want me to use! It doesn't have to be all rock, but you can if you want to. Should I do CronaxPatty? Tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4 Our new life and a threat

**I just can't thank you enough. I probably won't be posting new chapters on the weekends. I'm sorry for that. Sometimes I can try. **

MilissaRukia: **It is just surprising that Black Star could keep it a secret that he was in the band...**

**Turtle: read to find out why.**

kittenkarly657: My birthday is also in June 26th, but I'm still going to post up my stories :) well, happy birthday!

Turtle: Ah, thanks! Happy Birthday too!

souleatergirl1: This is an awesome story! Happy I found it. Yes you should do crona and patty. Oh and happy early Birthday!

Turtle:I'm happy I joined! I will do CronaxPatty. And thank you soo much!

**ALRIGHTY! I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER AND THE SONGS!**

Soul's POV:

We all got in a limo they used just in case if they had guests come over. It was a black limo that had the band's name on it, "Peace with Death"

We all just talked and laughed on our way there.

"Soul, we told Stein we'd skip today since we thought I'd show you around our house." Black*star spoke once everything was quiet.

I nodded. "Sounds cool to me."

"HEY!HEY!HEY! I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA SHOW HIM AROUND!"Liz shouted. Oh geez...

Black*Star's face scrunched up."NO! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR SHALL SHOW HIS BEST BUD AROUND." Black*Star argued.

They continued fighting until Maka butted in. "Black*Star you show him around." She sighed with fustration. Liz opened her mouth to say something until Maka glared at her to shut up. She pouted and stared out the window.

We finally got there in 20 minutes. I looked out the window. It was a 3 story house. The color of their house was green. The exact color of Maka's eyes. It had some splashes of blue and yellow here and there.

We all got out and walked in. The inside was I guess you could say baby blue.

Black*Star showed me around. Patty had Crona, and Liz got well whaddaya know, Kid. I bet he's having the time of his life right now since Liz grabbed his hand and dragged him around.

Black*Star's POV:

"Ok, so here's the kitchen, the dining room, living room, the bathroom, and what I like to call, the game room." The game room had each and every console you could think of. We also have TONS of games for each console. All of this is on the bottom floor.

We both walked up stairs to the second floor.

"This floor only has everyone's rooms. I'll show youeach and every one. You can choose your own room while we go over them."

First we went to my room. My rug had blue and black. Maka had green and black. Liz had orange and black. Patty had yellow and brown. Tsubaki had beige and black. The other extras were red and black, which Soul decided was his, pink and black, which was Crona's, white and black, which was Kid's. The brown and black, purple and black, grey and black wasn't anyone's room. All of our rooms had our own bathrooms. Great huh?

If you're wondering how Maka afforded all of this, her father handed her his credit card when they still had their little family of theirs.

After showing Soul all of the rooms, we went to the third floor.

I showed him the arcade, studio, bathroom, Maka's library, another game room, and computer room. I explained that speakers were in every room, 1st, 2nd, and 3rd floor.

Just then Tsubaki's voice filled the air. "Guys, when you're ready, come down stairs. Dinner is ready."

I pushed the little talk button on the wall. "What are we eatin'. It has to be great enough for your god! BWAHAHAHA!"

Maka answered this time" Black*Star shut up. We're eating mashed potatoes with gravy, steak, ribs, and fruits." I glanced at Soul. He was drooling himself dry. We eat things like this everyday. I guess he didn't. "HURRY UP LET'S GO!" Soul yelled. We raced to the bottom with me winning. Of course I won.

We usually ate quietly but this time everyone was talking.

"Hey, Black*Star, you usually spill everything about what you do everyday. How come you didn't tell us you were working at Death Deputy?" Kid suddenly asked. All eyes were on me now. Of course the great mighty Black*Star wants attention but this was a question I didn't want to answer.

I glanced at Maka who was giving me a crazed grin. Her bangs were covering her eyes so all I could see was her huge grin.

(Flashback at school)

I was walking with Soul, Kid, and Crona. I just started working with Maka, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki at Death Deputy.

"Hey guys! The great Black*Star just joined a ban-"

Something grabbed me from a corner and covered my mouth with a hand. Sorry I meant _someone_. "You spill something about you being in a band, I'll give you a wedgie in front of the whole school while wearing heavy make up and a prom dress and tell everyone you like Tsubaki." It was Maka. Sure we were childhood friends but she still talked to me like she'll murder me or something.

I quickly told her I wouldn't. I guess she thought I was being honest. She shoved me back with my group who were looking for me.

(End of flashback)

She was still grinning wickedly at me. I shivered.

"Let's just say...I walked into Fuckville and made a deal with a witch." I said quickly.

They just stared at me like I said something weird. Alright I did but who cares I'd rather die than tell Tsubaki how I feel about her right now.

(Time Skip: Next day)

Maka's POV:

"Black*Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Crona, Kid, and I are gonna go to Death Deputy early so we can help get things ready. Marie just called and asked me if anyone wanted to help. You wanna come?" Liz asked. I shook my head. "Liz you know I don't like skipping school." I told her. "Alrighty then. See yah there. Don't be late." She walked out of the classroom telling Stein what Marie said.

Today we dissected a newborn piglet. We did another partner project. Since our partners last time were permanent, I had to work with Mr. Playboy here.

I asked him why he didn't go with the others to help Marie. He just said a girl asked him to meet him after school. Of course it's another poor heart that's taking the risk of being broken.

School went by pretty fast. I called Black*Star and asked him if he could drive us to Death Deputy. He just replied with a tired sigh and some excuse: "But Maka, I'm tired. Go ask Soul. He could drive you in his motorcycle." He has a motorcycle? He's gonna kill me! Well he's my only choice of getting there. I hope he hasn't left yet.

I searched the whole school. There was only one more place left. I ran heading for the balcony. I stopped when I heard his voice.

"I'm gonna have to say no to that, I've got my eyes one someone else." He said looking off to the side.

I knew that was not true. He always says he likes this certain kind of person. That person asks him if he wanted him to be her boyfriend. Of course he says no.

I know this same girl knew it wasn't true but the rejection forced her to think it was. I felt bad for the her...what am I thinking! She bullied me before.

"Soul!" I called out

He turned his head to look at me, leaving the girl sobbing on the ground. "Yeah? What is it?" He asked.

I needed the sobbing girl away from here so I can talk to Soul. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Come on Soulyyy~, you said it yourself, we had plans on your bed~" I whispered seductively. At first he was confused. I sighed and removed one hand from his neck. My hand snaked my way to his abs. I smirked. His face heated up. Almost the color of his eyes. The girl next to us had wide open eyes. She screamed "I HATE YOU MAKA ALBARN!" She got up quickly and ran away.

I let my arms slip off. He still stood there frozen. "Hey if your frozen I won't hesitate to throw you into a fire." I said walking away.

"W-why the HELL you just do t-that!? You gone mad!?" He yelled.

"Nah. Hurry up, we're gonna be late. I need you to give me a ride there."

He huffed, still flustered. I giggled.

We made our way to his motorcycle. It was pretty cool looking. Orange and black.

We both got on. He offered me a spare helmet but I told him I didn't want it.

I undid my pony-tails so they could fly in the wind.

I wrapped my arms lightly around his waist. He smirked. "Your gonna have to hold onto me tighter if you don't wanna fall off." I scoffed. "I am holding onto you tightly." No I wasn't. "Suit yourself." He shrugged.

The engine roared to life and on instinct I gave him a death squeeze. He just chuckled in return. He sped off to Death Deputy and in minutes we were there.

I led Soul backstage and we went our separate ways to get changed.

Once I got in, Liz ran up to me already dressed. "You're late Maka!" She said tapping the watch on her wrist. She grabbed my arm and dragged me, literally dragging me, she shoved me to where my clothes were.

I immediately changed into: a black spaghetti strap, dark gray leather jacket and denim jeans.  
I was wearing the same thing the others were wearing. Liz did my hair and makeup after I changed. I had wavy beach like hair. Liz had her normal hair. Tsubaki had her hair down and wavy. Patty just had her normal hair.

We all went out and met with the boys.

Kid, Crona, Soul, and Black*Star were wearing A white shirt and a leather jacket with denim jeans.

"Ok, we're going to do a little singing contest to see who will be singing with me. Basically another lead singer." The trio approved. I didn't need to test Black*Star. Sure he was great but his voice didn't sound good with mine. They went inside a sound proof studio. One by one I listened to their voices while they sung. I listened to Soul very closely when he was singing. I nodded to Liz. She knew what I was talking about and went inside. Soul came out with a wide grin on his face.

"So you chose me to sing with you?" he laughed. "You're not falling for me are you?"

"Maka...CHOP!" I screamed. I gave it my all. I was satisfied when I saw him unconscious

"I had a reason dumbass." I said walking away.

Soul finally woke up and joined us on a couch. Chase ran in and stood in front of us. "Guys you have 5 minutes before you start." he informed us. " Gotcha!" I nodded and ruffled his hair. He just laughed and went back to Stein and Marie.

"Ok we're doing "Since You've Been Gone,"

I looked up to find Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Black*Star looking at me. Looks of...concern and worry. I felt like crying a bit. (Soon I'll write why)

Tsubaki looked like she wanted to cry for me. She mouthed a few words to me: "Are you ok Maka?" I gave her a pained smile and shook my head

"Maka, you alright?" came a timid voice, who belonged to Crona.

"Oh uh uhm y-yes of course I'm alright! How'd you think of that?" I asked. "You had a p-pained face and a fake smile Maka." He replied. "Don't worry I'm fine!" I smiled. This time a real happy face. My friends were here to support me, I shouldn't feel so down about what happened in the past. It had something to do with Giriko but whatever I don't care anymore.

"Ok so again, the songs we'll play: Since You've Been Gone, then what else... Oh! "Mirrors" and our last song will be "Animal I Have Become" I said.

2 more minutes until showtime. I looked at Crona. "Crona you said you didn't like to sing but you like to rap right?" He nodded.

"Hmm you could rap for Thrift Shop I guess...if you're not rapping you could play an instrument. Try singing with Kid, remember I tested you guys. You and Kid fit perfectly" I told him.

I could see that Crona was tense. I was going to tell him that everything was going to be ok but Patty beat me to it. She ran over to him and hugged Crona. She patted his head lightly. "It's going to be alright! You'll get used to performing on stage sooner or later." She smiled warmly at him. She didn't use her childish voice, but her mature grown up voice.

I smiled at Patty for being nice, but my smile faded when she added something else. "Tell you what, I'll help you get used to it." Patty said devilishly. I immediately grabbed Crona. "Don't say yes, she'll give you wedgies in front of everyone." I warned. He gave me an ok.

I looked out and watched as Chase walked onto the stage, a spotlight gleaming onto his golden hair.

He looked like freaking Rupunzel right now.

"Hey guys! As usual, Peace with Death are going to perform for us tonight. Maka's also got a surprise for you guys later on after this song!" Chase placed the mic back onto its own stand and walked away as the crowds chanted our band's name.

Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and I walked out and took our spots

People screamed our named throughout Death Deputy

I nodded to Black*Star and the Thompson sisters. They nodded back and started playing.

(Tsubaki/Me: Singing Black*Star: Drums Liz/Patty: Eletrict guitar and Singing)

(Maka:Bold Tsubaki:Italics Liz/Patty:Underline Maka/Tsubaki: Bold and Italics Liz/Patty/Maka:Bold and Underline)

**Here's the thing**

**we started out friends**

**It was cool but it was all pretend**

_Yeah Yeah_

Since you've been gone

**Dedicated**

_You took the time_

**Wasn't long till I called you mine**

_Yeah Yeah_

Since you've been gone

I poured all of my feelings into the next line

**And all you ever hear me say, is how I'd picture me and you**

You You

**That's all you ever hear me say...**

_**But since you've been gone!**_

Tsubaki and I quickly grabbed the mic off the stand and jumped up and down with one arm up holding up "1"

_**I can breath for the first time!**_

_**I'm so movin on!**_

yeah yeah!

**Thanks to you**

_Now I get_

**What I want!**

_**Since you've been gone**_

We both smiled at each other and placed our mics back on the stand.

**How can I put it,**

**You put me on**

**I even fell for the stupid love**** song**

_Yeah yeah_

**Since you've been ****gone**

gone gone

**How come I'd never hear you say**

_I just wanna be with you_

**I guess you never ****felt that way**

_**But since you've been gone!**_

_**I can breath for the first time!**_

_**I'm so moving on!**_

yeah yeah

**Thanks to you**

_Now I get_

**I get, I get what I want**

**Since you've been gone**

Liz and Patty had a little moment of singing by theirselves.

You had your chance you blew it!

Out of sight out of mind

Shut your mouth I just can't take it!

again and again and again and AGAINNN!

Liz and Patty yelled into the mic on the last word. They took deep breaths and smiled at each other. Liz and Patty did a guitar solo and the crowd cheered them on while they tried not to mess up.

_**Since you've been gone!**_

Since you've been gone!

_**I can breath for the first time!**_

_**I'm so moving on**_

yeah yeah

**Thanks to you**

Thanks to you

_Now I get_

_**I get what I want!**_

_**I can breath**_ for the first time

_**I'm so moving on! **_on!

_**yeah yeah!**_

**Thanks to you**

Thanks to you

_Now I get_

Now I get

**You should know**

You should know

_That I get_

**I get ****what I want**

Since you've been gone

_Since you've been gone_

**Since you've been gone...**

The song finally ended. Everyone in Death Deputy was screaming their names. I even heard a few "MARRY ME MAKA!" In the crowd. I just laughed and waited for the cheering to die down.

"We added a few more people into our band. 3 in fact!" The crowd cheered.

"They are going to play a song for you guys." The crowd screamed with approval.

We left the stage, except Black*Star who still sat on his stool. The trio took our place. They got on and took their spots. After that, they just stood there like idiots.I can tell they didn't know what to say. Everything was silent, and when I say silent, I'm saying that not even anyone in the arcade were making noise.

If I could just roll a tumbleweed onto stage, that would make it perfect.

Soul decided to lift the tension off the air. He grabbed the mic and spoke into it. "Well I guess, we're going to play Mirrors. Hope you guys love it." he spoke awkwardly.

He nodded to the three who were playing instruments. They nodded back and started.

Soul POV:

I just have a word...scared...that's what I'm feeling right now. What if they don't like us? Maka would kick us out wouldn't she? But she told me we were all pretty good. Oh well, I just wanna lift the tension off the air.

(Soul: Singing Kid/Crona: Electric guitar Black*Star: Drums)

(Soul:Bold Black*Star:Italics Kid/Crona:Underline)

I still couldn't hear anyone talking. I guess the people in this place just didn't know how to act.

"Ok

(Soul: Singing Kid/Crona: Electric guitar Black*Star: Drums)

(Soul:Bold Black*Star:Italics Kid/Crona:Underline)

The three started playing. Kid and Crona went first. Then Black*Star joined in. It was time for me to sing. I breathed in and out before starting.

**Aren't you somethin' to admire **

**Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror**

**And I can't help but notice**

**You reflect in this heart of mine**

The crowd broke into screams and cheers. That just made me all warm and happy inside. Now I know why Maka and the others stuck to this job.

**If you ever feel alone**

**and the glare makes me hard to find**

**Just know that I'm always**

**Parallel on the other side**

**Cause with your hand in my hand**

**And a pocket full of soul**

**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**

**Just put your hand on the past**

**I'm here trying to pull you through**

**You just gotta be strong**

**Cause I don't wanna lose you know**

**I'm lookin at the other half of me**

**The vacancy that sat in my heart is a space that now you hold**

**Show me how to fight for now**

Once I felt comfortable with singing, I walked around the stage, high-fiving people reaching out to me.

**And I'll tell you baby it was easy comin back into you once I figured it out**

**You were here all along**

**It's like your my mirror **_Oh-woah_

**My mirror staring back at me **oh-woah

**I couldn't get any bigger **Oh-woah!

**With anyone else beside of me **_Oh-woah_

**And now its as clear as this promise**

**That we're making**

**Two reflections into one**

**Cause its like your my mirror **Oh-woah

**My mirror starin back at me**

**Starin back at me**

I winked at a group of girls screaming, swooning them. I laughed and continued singing.

**Aren't you somethin, an original**

**cause it doesn't seem merely assembled**

**And I can't help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes**

**Ohh~ I can't ever change without you**

**You reflect me, I love that about you**

**And if I could, I would look at us all the time.**

Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I could tell you there's no place we couldn't go.

**Just put your hand on the past, I'm here tryin to pull you through**

**You just gotta be strong**

Cause I don't wanna lose you now

**I'm looking right at the other half of me~**

**The vacancy that sat in my heart is a space that now you hold**

**Show me how to fight for now**

**And I'll tell you baby it was easy comin back into you once I figured it out**

**You were right here all along.**

**It's like your my mirror! **_Oh-woah_

**My mirror starin back at me **Oh-woah

**I couldn't get any bigger **Oh-woah!

**With anyone else beside of me **_Oh-woah_

Wow. We were all doing a cool job. Black*Star has got to teach me how to play the drums like that. I don't even know how to hold a frickin drum stick the right way!

**And now It's clear as this promise **promise

**That we're makin two reflections into one!**

**Cause It's like your my mirror **_Oh-woah_

_**My mirror starin back at me, **__starin back at me_

_Ohhhhhh~_

_**Yesterday is history! **__Ohhhhhh_

_**Tomorrow's a mystery Ohhwoaaah **__Ohhhh_

_**I can see you lookin back at me**_

_**Keep your eyes on me**_

_Baby keep your eyes on me_

_**I don't wanna lose you now!**_

_Everyone stopped playing and clapped their hands. Black*Star clapped while hitting the bass drum underneath with his feet. I felt so...happy right now. The crows was clapping. I even saw Maka and the others clapping to the beat. I just held the stand concentrating on the song._

_**I'm lookin right at the other half of me**_

_**The vacancy that sat in my heart**_

_**Is a space that now you hold **__ohhhh~_

_**Show me how to fight for now! **__Show me baby!_

_**And I'll tell you baby it was easy**_

_**comin back into you once I figured it out**_

_**You were right here along**_

**It's like your my mirror It's like your my mirror **Oh-woah

**My mirror starin back at me **_Oh-woah_

_**I couldn't get any bigger **__Oh-woah!_

**With anyone else beside of me **Oh-woah

**And now it's clear as this promise**

**That we're makin, two reflections into one!**

**Cause its's like your my mirror! **_Oh-woah_

**My mirror starin back at me, starin back at me~**

**Ohhhhh-woaaaahhh-ohhhh-woahhhh**

Oh-woah Oh-woah Oh-woah Oh-woah

The crowd broke into screams and cheers. I looked over at Kid and Crona. They had big smiles on their faces.

Just then, Maka ran out of the curtain hiding the backstage area.

"How were they guys?!" Maka screamed/asked. The crowd screamed louder. "Great! Let me introduce these guys to you. Kid and Crona will be our new background singers. And Soul will be our new lead singer, along with me." She said

The screaming didn't seem to stop.

"We're going to sing one more song for you tonight alright? We're just going to take a small break." The screams died down and soon we all went backstage.

Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty ran over to us.

"You did great!" Tsubaki said to the three of us.

"Crona your getting better at the electric guitar!"

"Kid! you're going to be better than me."

I just plopped down on a couch while the others aid their compliments and thank you's.

"Hey." came a voice.

"Oh, Maka it's you...Hey." I replied

She sat beside me and turned the xbox on. She gave me a spare controller. I stared at it for a minute and took it.

We played Black Ops 2 for a few moments in silence until she mumbled something.

Maka's POV:

"You did great" I mumbled as I earned another headshot from a zombie

"What was that? I didn't hear you." He said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I said you did great" I said louder.

He paused the game and stared at me. "Uh, thanks Maka."

Soul's POV:

"I said you did great" She said louder.

My heart was beating twice, no, million times faster than usual. I gotta ask Kid why I'm like this around her.

Yeah I got screams and cheers from the crowd. I also got compliments from my new friends, but Maka's compliment made me happier than the others. Why? Why is this the first time my heart is beating like this. It's like it wants to come out or something. Un-cool...

Maka's POV:

He smiled a bit, which made me smile. We continued until we both died. Somehow being with him made me feel safe and invincible.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I screamed. I had no more ammo and this huge horde of zombies was chasing me. Soul just died and now I'm alone. Oh yeah, we're playing on town.

"MAKA GO THERE!"

"BUT I COULD DIE!"

"JUST GO THERE!"

"NO!"

"YES! HURRY UP YOUR GONNA GET KILLED!"

"I'M GONNA GET KILLED IF I GO THERE! IT'S SO TIGHT AND THERE NO ROOM, THERE'S LIKE 3 WINDOWS WITH ZOMBIES STILL COMING OUT! I COULD GET KILLED!"

"BUT THERE'S AN MP5 THERE!"

"IT'S SOOO WEAK!"

"JUST GET IT!"

"FINE!" I headed in. As I predicted, zombies were still coming out of the windows, so I got trapped.

"UGHHH SEE! I TOLD YOU I WOULD DIE!"

He rubbed his temples. "Alright alright, I was wrong." He sighed

"C'mon we're gonna start singing soon. GUYS COME HERE!"

Once they all got seated, I told them who's staying here and who's not.

Here's how it turned out:

(Maka/Soul:Singing Tsubaki/Kid:Electric guitar Black*Star:Drums)

"Ok so we ready?" I asked the four.

They gave me an ok sign.

We headed out and took our spots.

"We're going to play Animal I have become as our last song. Hope you guys like it." I said

Everyone turned their attention to us and we started

(Maka:Underline Soul:Bold Maka/Soul:Italics)

Kid and Black*Star started playing quiet beats. After that Tsubaki came in with loud strikes with her guitar. Everyone cheered.Soul started singing.

**I can't escape this hell**

**So many times I've tried!**

**But I'm still caged inside**

Somebody get me through this nightmare!

I can't control myself

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**

No one will ever change this animal i have become!

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal!**

_This animal, This animal_

we looked at each other, smiling. Our voices did sound perfect together. Wait, no, concentrate on the song Maka.

**I can't escape myself**

So many times I've lied

**But there's still rage inside**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

I can't control myself

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**

No one will ever change this animal I have become!

**Help me believe, it's not the real me**

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

**Help me believe, it's not the real me**

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

**Somebody help me through this nightmare**

I can't control myself

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

I can't escape this hell

_This animal, This animal, This animal, This animal, This animal, This animal, This animal_

_So what if you can see, the darkest side of me no one will ever change this animal I have become_

**Help me believe **it's not the real me

**Somebody help me tame **_this animal I have become_

**Help me believe **It's not the real me

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_This animal I have become!_

Tsubaki made the last few strokes of her guitar, finishing the music. The crowd cheered.

"Thanks again guys! We'll see you again soon." I said as we waved and walked off.

Instantly, everyone crowded around me and Soul.

"You guys were great! Mr. Giraffe loved it too!"Patty said, shoving a stuffed giraffe into our face.

"Yeah you're like the perfect pair ever!" Liz shrieked. We both blushed and looked away.

"You can't deny it, you were great. Perfect for each other" Tsubaki said softly

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS CROWDING AROUND THOSE TWO PEASANTS!? YOUR GOD IS HERE!" Black*Star yelled

"I'm going to get some fresh air..." I said

I walked out Death Deputy and walked behind it. I just sat there leaning against the wall.

I heard footsteps heading toward me, half a second, turned my head to look at the person. "WHO'S THERE!?" I asked. More like demanding for an answer. Somehow...he felt like someone...evil. I don't know what he looked like. He was in the shadows. As he stepped closer, I noticed he had red hair. No...

The color drained from my body when I heard his voice. "Maka my darling baby. Papa looooves you" He said darkly. No No NO NO NO! This isn't happening!

He slowly pulled knife out of his pocket.

I didn't care anymore. I screamed his name like it was my life. "SOOOOOOOUUUUUUUULLL!"

**Heheh CLIFFIE! This one was longer than I thought! Even though I won't be posting a new story on the 25th and 26th, I'll still be checking for any song requests and reviews. The reviews your giving me motivates me to write more! Keep giving me songs cuz I love them.**

**Sorry, I forgot to add this:**

**1ST SONG: Since you've been gone, Kelly Clarkson- Requested by **Brunette Beauty13

2ND SONG: Mirrors, Justin Timberlake- Requested by kelisanimefreakmitchell

3RD SONG:Animal I have become, Three days grace- Requested by Guest

Ok there you go. Thanks for giving me the songs! I really appreciate it.

Oh, also, if any of you have an instagram, you can follow me and I'll follow back! Here it is: angeliccrazyness (No caps or spaces or WHATEVER! just like that.) PM me or something so I know you're from fanfiction so I can let you follow me.

Alrighty!( I say that alot (o-o) ) I'll see you guys on the next chapter my turtles!


	5. Chapter 5 The Pain and Worries

**Omagerddd! yes, yes, ik, ik. I told you I wouldn't write for two days, but! I really am sorry erghh. But it also might get hard for me to write more chapters though. Well putting all dat aside, thanks for the reviews! I just can't stop saying thanks. Everyday I'm always readin them. Makes me really happy and jiggy xD har. well anyways I guess the cliffie made you guys all jiggy too :3. Hope you guys haven't died on me yet cuz chapter is on its way!**

**You guys know it! I don't own Soul Eater and the songs! You may now read.**

**Just a little u know reminder on what happened. ^-^**

"WHO'S THERE!?" I asked. More like demanding for an answer. Somehow...he felt like someone...evil. I don't know what he looked like. He was in the shadows. As he stepped closer, I noticed he had red hair. No...

The color drained from my body when I heard his voice. "Maka my darling baby. Papa looooves you" He said darkly. No No NO NO NO! This isn't happening!

He slowly pulled knife out of his pocket.

I didn't care anymore. I screamed his name like it was my life. "SOOOOOOOUUUUUUUULLL!"

Soul: P OV

We were getting ready to leave and get Maka. I was just about to go on my motorcycle when heard my name somewhere. I parked my bike a little far from Death Deputy so it was pretty faint.

But, it felt like...no it sounded like Maka?

For some reason I felt an urge to find her quickly. What if something happened?

"MAKA!?" I shouted hoping she can hear me.

Maka's POV:

I heard his voice faintly. HE HEARD ME! "SOUUUUUL!" I screamed. The man, who wants to kill me is my own dad. He blamed me for everything that happened in the past, mom leaving. All me.

"S-!" I tried screaming again but a large hand quickly found its way to my mouth, silencing me.

"You shut up. Your coming with me Maka." He growled, venom gripping out of his voice.

"MMMFFFPPFFT!" I tried getting his hand off but the more I try, the more he tightens his grip on me.

We suddenly heard footsteps quickly heading our way.

"Look at what you did you filthy child!" He spat. "Fine, take this knife with you so you know Giriko and I have something to take from you. And you know what that is?" He asked. I looked into his eyes which are covered, no drowned with hatred and a need to kill. He grabbed me by my hair which was still wasn't in its usual pony tails, and yanked on it hard so I was closer to him. "Your life. For everything you did to the both of us." He whispered. My eyes widened with shock. Usual he wants to keep me so he can use me as a punching bag but now he wants to kill me! What do I do? "Remember when I said to take the knife?" He asked, no more hatred in his voice.

Suddenly Soul appeared on the other end panting heavily. Still he had the energy to shout. "MAKA!" He sounded a bit panicked.

"WELL I WANTED YOU TAKE TO TAKE IT LIKE THIS!" Papa yelled, thrusting the knife deep into my leg.

My eyes widened for a second. The pain, I can't take it, it's so unbearable. It was so deep into my leg I thought it came out from the other side. After a while he let go of my mouth. I heard footsteps and loud desperate calls, but I didn't want to hear anything. I screamed. Just let out an ear piercing scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUGHHHHHHH!"

I heard Papa laugh uncontrollably and Soul stop running when he heard the voice that was scratching at my throat, wanting to get out, finally let loose. I whimpered in pain. I cried now. I didn't want to open my eyes because I know I wouldn't be able to see anything. Thanks to the tears. After awhile, Papa stopped laughing and bent down. " That knife right there, will remind you that I'm coming to get you soon. Me and Giriko. So make sure no one is around when your going home because I could be following you. I'll see you again my darling girl." He pat my head lightly and ran off.

"M-Maka!" Soul shrieked after Papa left. He came running down to me with deep worry in his eyes. Even though I can't see that well, I can see the massive worry fill his eyes.

" D-don't just sit there you idiot! G-get the AUUUUUGGH!" I screamed with pain when I moved my leg. The blade also moved, exploring the flesh a bit. I grabbed my leg and tried to keep it still. I could see Soul starting to fumble with his phone. "G-guys! H-HELP ME AND M-MAKA OVER HERE! PRONTO! NOW! WE'RE IN THE B-BACK! HURRY UP!"

Soul's POV:

Oh no what do I do!? Who was that man!? What did she do!? I have to ask her. But then again Stein said she won't open up to me or the other 2 unless they trust us enough.

I just sat there, kneeling, trying to calm Maka down. She kept whimpering and crying. I know I couldn't stop her, but I calmed her down a bit. Where are the others?

Loud footsteps finally made its way here. I finally let my breathing stay calm, knowing we're okay.

Maka's POV:

I finally heard the band's footsteps here. I sighed with relief. I'm going to be okay.

The group froze with shock when they came close enough to see a pool of blood and a knife jabbed deeply into my leg. I was losing blood, and fast.

"MAKA!" The huge group made the rest of their way here.

Tsubaki started crying, and so did Liz. The rest of them were kneeling around us with wide concerned eyes, followed by tons of questions.

"MAKA WHAT HAPPENED!" Black*Star shouted

"MAKA WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" Kid yelled

"Maka, we should get you to Stein..." Crona said softly, but worry in his voice

"MAKA WHO DID THIS!? ME AND MR. GIRAFFE WILL KILL HIM!" Patty growled

"WE SHOULD CALL THE POLICE!"Kid said frantically, digging his hands deep into his pockets

"MAKA ARE YOU LOSING BLOOD!?"Black*Star asked

A vein popped. I gathered all the strength left. "SHUT UP NOW!" Everything went silent except for Tsubaki and Liz's loud weeping. "Ok uhmm... Black*Star isn't it obvious, a knife was jabbed into my leg, and Kid...Papa...and yes I would love it if you guys take me to Stein before I lose blood and die...and like I said Papa did this to me...and no its going to be fine, just get me to Stein...Black*Star are you blind of course I'm losing blood." I finally finished

Kid and Crona's eyes were wide and Patty just sat there, bangs covering her eyes. And Black*Star... he punched a wall and started yelling to himself. "WHY WASN'T I THERE!? THIS PISSES ME OFF! I PROMISED I WOULD PROTECT YOU BUT LOOK HOW _**STUPID **_I AM! SOUL'S GOING TO BE A BIGGER STAR THAN ME!" He punched the wall again. Breaking through it. We're lucky the owner isn't there right now.

He turned to face me. "Maka, I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you. How could I just let loose and forget that your bastard is still alive. Maka blame all of this on me. Like I said I wasn't here when you needed me." He said with sadness and anger fused together.

"Black*Star... it's fine. It's not just your fault now hurry up... I'm losing blood fast. Get me to...Stein... now..." I fell into Soul's lap and fell into a long, deep sleep.

Black*Star's POV:

How could I let this happen...when we were little I swore I would protect her. But I guess I broke it...

"Black*Star... it's fine. It's not just your fault now hurry up... I'm losing blood fast. Get me to...Stein... now..."Were her last words before she fell unconscious into Soul's lap.

Soul was about to grab her but I beat him to it. He eyed me curiously.

"When we were little I swore I would protect her... I could at least do this. It's the least I can do Soul. Let me..." I pleaded. I know pleading to a peasant is not fit for the great Black*Star but I have to put that aside. Maka is more important.

We quickly calmed Tsubaki and Liz. Liz stopped but Tsubaki still cried heavily, not daring to look at her bloody body. Every time I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault, she just brushed my arm off gently and say" We weren't there for her. It's my fault. I know you feel the same way, since you swore you would protect her." I didn't want to hear that anymore so I stopped telling her its ok. The guilt was getting bigger and bigger. I tried ignoring it but I can't. Soul even protected her and he didn't even promise her.

We called Stein to let him know that we're coming to his house.

We finally got there. I kicked the door open while carrying Maka bridal style.

"STEIN HURRY UP MAKA GOT HURT!" I shouted.

Marie came rushing out and gasped loudly when she saw Maka. The knife was still inside her flesh. We decided we would let Stein take it out.

"STEEEEEEEEEIN GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" Marie screamed as she closed her eyes, tears coming out. Chase ran into the living room to see what happened. His eyes wide with pure shock. "B-Black*Star... uhmm put Maka on t-the spare bed... Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Soul, Crona, Kid, stay here. There's some couches you can sit on."

They all nodded except for Soul who kept pacing around the room. Tsubaki stopped crying but when she saw Maka getting farther away from her, she started crying along with Liz and Marie.

Chase led me to a spare bed.

Once I was done gently laying her down, he turned to me. His face was full of hatred and disgust. He knew this wasn't the first time Maka has been attacked. We only knew 2 people wanted to hurt her.

"Who did it this time?"He growled

"It was that bitch Spirit this time...on the ride here, Soul told us that he heard him saying that he and Giriko wants to take her back home and take her life. He doesn't want to keep her and beat the hell outta her but kill her." I said, shaking my head slowly.

Chase's eyes widened with shock for the second time now. "T-this can't be! Black*Star! We gotta keep her at the house! This is serious, now he wants to kill her! Black*Star we gotta convince her! We, we..." Chase started walking around the room.

"Chase... you know Maka. She won't hear of it. She cares about her music more than her life." I said getting fustrated.

"But just because Kami loved to sing, DOESN'T mean she gotta risk her LIFE just for music! Black*Star we gotta force her this time!" Chase said, rubbing his temples

"That's Maka for you" I smiled while Chase looked at me confused..

Maka's POV:

I opened my eyes to see a bright light right up to my face. Am I dead? I forced my eyes open but regretted it when the light came closer. I growled. "Mmmmf. Get that light away from meee. Ughhh. I think I'm a vampire. Get it outta my face nowwwwww." I complained I was EXHAUSTED! I still remember when happened.

"Well look who's awake." I heard a chuckle.

STEIN! I'm at Stein's house right now.

"STEINNN! I'M ALI-" I jerked up and my face collided with a lamp hanging over me "ACCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" I squealed

I heard even louder laughter. "Mmmf Stein not funny!" I opened my eyes to find the lamp now turned off. The room was still lighted slightly.

"Thanks to you, I have to wash these new bed sheets. Thank you Maka, very helpful." Stein said

"HEY HEY HEY! Why are you blaming everything on me!?" I yelled furious

"Hahah. Great. You're doing fine but your leg... you have to have crutches until it gets better. GUYS MAKA'S OK! YOU CAN SEE HER NOW!" Stein shouted.

Oh no... no... I can die right here and now by death hugs. I looked at Stein,pissed. He gave me a soft smile in return. "Have fun. You know I can't fix death hugs." He winked. With that, he left.

I heard loud scrambling and people shouting desperately.

"HEY ME FIRST YOU BITCH!" Patty shrieked

"THANK YOU BUT I'M NOT A FEMALE DOG, BITCH" Soul yelled back

"HEY I WANT TO SEE HER FIRST! NONE OF YOU CARE FOR HER SYMMETRY! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SEE HER FIRST SOUL!" Kid yelled

"HEY WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS CARING ABOUT SYMMETRY!? YOUR **GOD **NEEDS TO SEE HER BEST FRIEND MORE THAN YOU DO!" Black*Star screamed/shouted

"MOVE IT! TSUBAKI AND I HAVE BEEN CRYING FOR HER! WE DESERVE TO GO FIRST! NOW MOVE OVER!" Liz growled loudly

And today I die...

(Time skip at home)

I was in my own library where I put my books that I bought in stores. It's pretty big I guess. I was just chilling on a couch I bought. It was green and very comfy too.

"M-Maka? You need to e-eat breakfast sooner or later. It's not good for you if you don't eat." I just grunted quietly. It was Crona. Everyone was eating breakfast. I didn't feel like eating right now. I kept worrying about what happened yesterday. I wanted to continue singing but what if the fucking bastard got a hold of me again and I wasn't able to scream his, no, scream for help.

"P-please Maka. Everyone has been worrying." The desperate words made me feel like crying. He sat down next to me and I started crying. "Crona I don't know what else to do! Hic. What if he finds me again and hic! I don't have enough time to scream for help?" I hugged him. At first he was hesitating. Then he hugged me back, really tight.

"Maka, r-remember if he ever k-kidnaps you... we will find you in time. We're all here for you." He hugged me tighter but I cried harder. He waited for me to calm down a bit and stop hiccuping.

We pulled back. Both of us smiled and giggled.

"Alright, let's go eat breakfast now" I grabbed my crutches and we walked down the stairs slowly and carefully, Crona holding me in case if I fall.

We found everyone slumping onto the long table, looking like freaking zombies.

"Maka decided t-to come down guys." Crona announced quietly but loud enough for them to hear.

Instantly, their heads propped up in less than a second.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU JOIN YOUR GOD BWAHAHAHAH!" Black*Star's obnoxious laugh filled the room.

I told Crona I could probably walk now, and to my suprise I could. I just can't let anything touch the deep gash because it wasn't completely healed yet, and it was still very deep.

"Yeah, sorry, know we might be late for school." I said sadly while eating my blueberry pancakes.

"Maka! School is less important. Getting you healed up is more important to us right now." Tsubaki calmly told me

I smiled happily when the others nodded slowly. After breakfast, everyone went into their rooms to get ready.

I wore a big navy blue sweater and long baggy jeans with my glasses and ponytails. I wore a black long sleeved shirt and white short sleeved shirt on top of that, hiding underneath the jacket. And under my baggy jeans are really short denim shorts with a black and white checkered belt. I only wore these so then when I go to Death Deputy, people there won't think of me as ugly and weird, not that I even care.

We all got outside to get on the car/motorcycle. We couldn't use the limo since we had to park in front. I had to ride with Soul and the others rode with Black*Star.

I ended up with him because Tsubaki didn't want to ride on a motorcycle, Kid had to stay because Crona wanted to stay with him and Patty, Patty stayed because she wanted to hang out with Liz and Crona, Liz wanted to hang out with Kid, and of course Black*Star wanted to drive

So here I am, getting ready to ride on a motorcycle, again...

Soul's POV:

Why was she wearing that big sweater and baggy jeans again? It's so hot outside. I could tell she was sweating a bit.

"You know, you should take your sweater off. It's going to get hotter than this you know." I stated

She looked uneasy for a moment then hesitantly took her sweater off. It was just a simply long sleeved and short shirt. She then started taking her baggy pants off. I can feel my blush forming quickly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ARE YOU MAD!?" I shrieked

"Hmm? Oh uhmm I have..." She took them off and revealed very short demin shorts with a black and white checkered belt.

"Shorts under soo... I'm fine..."

She said quietly

I looked down at her long...creamy..slender...legs. I drooled for a bit. Good thing she wasn't looking. I quickly stopped and looked away.

"Uhhh they're already ahead of us l-let's go." I stuttered, still flustered.

She hummed her yes and got on. She held onto me tighter than before. I guess she already knows she might fall. I blushed madly when I felt her chest press onto my back more. Guess she isn't so tiny-tits...Guess I said that out loud.

"MAKA-CHOP!" She screamed.

"AUGHHHH! MAKA!" I growled.

I turned my head to give her a death glare but instead I got a kiss. I guess she was too close to my face so when I turned around, I accidentally kissed her. We stayed like that for a few seconds. Actually I don't even know how long.

She suddenly moved away and started blushing. Her face were the color of my eyes and I guess mine were the same.

"L-let's g-go" She looked away.

"Y-yeah of c-course uhh." I started the engine and headed for DWMA.

We arrived there to find the others already in class.

Stein brushed it off and took it easy on the both of us since Maka's leg still had that deep gash in it. I could tell Stein was still worried though.

Maka's POV:

Can't seem to stop thinking about what happened on the motorcycle.

I guess I was so deep in thought I didn't notice I had run into Blair.

"OOF!" We both fell backwards and landed on our bottoms. But of course I hurt me leg. I squealed a bit from the pain that shot up.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?! Bitch stay outta my way!" She grabbed me by one of my pigtails and threw me head first. Of course My leg hit the floor too so it hurt like HELL.

I screamed in pain, I didn't even know I did honestly. I guess the band was nearby cuz I heard everyone screaming my name, and running towards me.

Blair just stood there frozen when she heard me scream. I guess she didn't know what to do. "M-Maka... uhmm I didn't... Maka I-I'm sorry I... did I throw you too hard...I'm sorry I didn't...Maka... Maka I'm sorry nya..." I knew she really meant sorry when she said her little nya. I stopped screaming but I whimpered a bit. I looked up at her and smiled but it soon faded when the pain hit me again "Damn you Papa..." I whispered

"MAKA! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Black*Star yelled at me. I didn't reply but kept grabbing my leg tightly.

He then looked at Blair with a need to kill on his face. Patty quickly walked by him and walked slowly towards Blair while the others were by me comforting me.

Blair kept backing away until she was against the wall. "Why'd you do that to Maka you bitch!" Patty spat "Now you hurt her so badly thanks to you and Spirit. You know I don't let people off so easily if they hurt Maka." Black*Star said, venom dripping out of each word. He got ready to punch Blair but stopped when she apologized again. "I'm sorry nya! I didn't know she got hurt by Spirit I swear nya!" she said desperately.

Black*Star dropped his hands and hugged her tightly.

**MERP! Well here's chapter five. Again I'm sorry I told you I wouldn't be posting for 2 days. Well anyways *rubs temples* I have a reason though. Well keep the reviews going guys! I really appreciate em, really. I also love the song requests your giving me! I'm learning new songs, it's exciting. Well next chappie will talk about the three's past together. Not the whole chap but you know part of it.**

**OK but anyways again you can follow me on instagram and I'll follow you back of course. Mine: angeliccrazyness (no caps or spaces or whatever) just PM me or something so I know ur not some stranger o-o**

**Well thanks again for reading! See you next chap my turtles!**


	6. Chapter 6 Their past is a sad one

**FANFICTION CHAP 6 Alrighty! Well again, this chapter is going to be about Maka, Black*Star's, and Blair's past together. Thanks again for the reviews too!**

**You know the drill! I don't own Soul Eater and the songs. Well except for Brittany. The name just popped into my head somehow.**

**Ok well without further distractions, lets go see the 3's past now shall we?**

3rd Person:

The little 6 year old Maka swung her legs back and forth, wanting to go higher. She was at a park right now. Swinging on a swing. (Hah :3) As she closed her eyes again, she let the swing fall backwards again.

It was summer. She loved it. It wasn't that hot right now and the air was cool. The wind was just right too. Not too strong, but it was strong enough to make the leaves on the trees surrounding the park swirl and dance around. It pleased the little ash blond haired girl.

She frowned.

What didn't please her was that their parents fought everyday. They fought mainly for one reason and one reason only. It got her mom crying and screaming. She hated seeing her mom in pain like that. Her mom was not the jealous type but when her husband came home drunk with a girl in his arms, yes, yes she does get jealous. They would fight and fight. Mostly everyday.

She came her alone but it was normal. Again, her parents fought almost everyday, so she came her almost everyday. She'd wait an hour or two for them to stop. The park felt a little like home, coming her almost everyday and all. But at the same time she didn't want to come here.

She hated 2 things. Those 2 things would be watching other families with their own children having such a good time. The perfect family. 'A perfect family. Now what could that be?' The little girl thought.

Ah, she remembered. 'A pefect family, the way I see it, would be no fighting, and lots of love.' The ash blond girl never thought they needed to be rich to be perfect. In her eyes, in her eyes...there would be no cheating, they would care for each other, and of course show one another that you love them. But, she knew she would never get that in her life. That's been haunting her everyday.

Well the second reason, that would be...

"BRITTANY!" Little Maka shrieked as she got pushed out of her seat and onto the woodchips that started to poke her palms. She grunted and stared into the brown eyes of a tall girl that is standing in front of her.

"Brittany you're so mean to me!" Maka sobbed

Brittany was the same age as her but she was a lot taller.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Brittany snarled at her. "This is my swing and you know it you WORTHLESS girl."

Worthless...

"Keep your FILTHY butt off MY swing you got it?"

Filthy...

She always got bullied at the park but to her it was normal. Wasn't she a filthy and worthless child? Wasn't she just a bother to her family?

All she did in that house was mostly pat her mother on the back and tell her that she would get mad at Papa, which she did.

She had enough. It was always like this everyday. She would always get bullied by her. Isn't having such an imperfect family enough?

"STOP BULLYING ME YOU BULLY!" She screamed at her.

The tall girl stood there, surprised that she finally broke. Brittany pushed Maka onto the cement, skinning her knees in the process.

She cried but Brittany just brushed it off and took her place on the swing.

"HEY YOU OVER THERE!" Came a loud voice.

The two girls turned their heads to look at a blue haired boy. He walked towards them but went past Maka.

"You," He growled deeply as he grabbed Brittany's collar and lifted her up. "I see you bullying this girl everyday but I had enough." He said. "Don't you ever hurt her again or your gonna get hurt yourself. You got me?"

Brittany quickly nodded like a bobblehead but instead faster. The boy dropped her and landed with an oof. She glared at Maka then ran away.

The mysterious boy slowly walked towards her and gave her a hand. She looked at it like it was a gun but soon placed her hand on top of his gingerly.

He pulled her off the ground and soon let go of her hand. She dusted herself off quickly and looked at him. There were a few minutes of silence until he spoke.

"My name is Black*Star." He smiled softly. Maka gave him her own smile and held her out to him. "Maka." She introduced. He nodded and shook her hand.

"Well now that problem is solved you can go now." He said.

"Ok!" She exclaimed She took a step forward then hissed in pain

"Something wrong?" He asked

"I skinned my knee." She cried

"Your house isn't far from here right? I can carry you home." He offered. She didn't say anything but instead cried. He sighed and picked her up bridal style. Her eyes widened for a minute but returned normal when he said something that made her feel safe.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Your being carried by a god after all!" He said

She nodded and he walked her home, showing him the directions.

"Ok so this is where your house is at?" She nodded. He took her to the front door put her down. "I won't let anyone else hurt you ok? I swear I'll protect you. Let's meet at the park again soon." He said. He knocked on the door a few times then ran off.

The door opened and there stood Maka's mother and father. They stood there looking furious. (Cuz they were fighting)

Their eyes softened and placed a fake smile once they saw Maka, but soon turned into true worry when they saw her knee bleeding.

"Maka what happened to you?!" They both asked in unision. They glared at each other then turned their attention to Maka again.

"I skinned my knee." Maka replied, not shedding anymore tears. She knew she would be safe from now on.

"Hurry! Come inside and I will fix your boo-boo." Kami said

After a few minutes of getting fixed up, she was ready to go to bed. She thought about going to the park again tomorrow, no wait, everyday now. She was really happy she had someone to protect her. Now no one will hurt her at the park. Especially Brittany. She soon fell asleep with a big smile on her face.

Timeskip: At park in the morning

Little Maka walked in circles, waiting for Black*Star. What if he only came on nights like her? She didn't think this through at all.

She got ready to leave until she heard a familiar voice. "MAKA!" Someone shouted. Maka squinted, trying to see the boy yelling at her. She saw blue hair and immediately brightened up.

"Hi Black*Star!" Maka greeted.

They talked and talked and TALKED for hours and decided they would go home.

"Black*Star, same time again tomorrow?" Maka asked sweetly. He nodded and waved goodbye to her as they started walking opposite paths.

Maka's eyes widened with shock, then worry. She saw her mother with 4 bags, crying her heart out on the bottom steps.

"M-Mama?" Maka asked and gingerly touched her back, afraid that she would break any moment. Kami looked up at her daughter, with eyes that said million ways to say sorry. "Mama? Where are you going? When will you be coming back?" Maka asked.

Kami just shook her head and grabbed Maka's cheeks, making her look at her straight in the eyes. "Maka, Mama loves you ok? Mama won't be coming to see you again but I promise I will write to you from time to time." She whispered sadly and let go of Maka's cheeks, crying loudly.

"Mama? I wanna come with you! Don't leave me! MAMA!" Maka screamed as she watched her mother wave her arms at a taxi. She heaved the bags into the trunk 2 by 2. She finally got them all into the trunk and watched her daughter crying on the stairs.

"Maka! Mama loves you, you hear!? Just remember that I love you and I won't ever forget about you. I'm sorry for leaving you but Mama has to get away from Papa." Maka liftet her head up from her knees and cried harder. "Then take me with you! Mama pleassse! Mama don't leave me please!" Maka watched as her mother stepped into the cab and placed her hand on the window. "MAAAAAMAAA!" Maka screamed as her mother got farther and farther away from her.

Timeskip: Next day at the park, in the morning.

She came earlier than last time, she was about an hour earlier. She was still depressed about what happened yesterday, and she might never get over it. She loved her mother so much.

She sat on the swing, sitting there staring at the woodchips.

"Hey, if you're not going to do anything on the swings you might as well give me it stupid!" A girl yelled at her

Maka looked up, glossy eyed.

The girl she looked up at had lavender hair that had two ends curled into a spiral.

A tear dropped from Maka's face. But she quickly wiped it away.

The purpled hair girl stared at her, feeling a wave of guilt. 'W-what should I do now...' She thought.

Maka got up and stood next to the wing she was sitting on. "H-here you can have it..." Maka whispered

The cat like girl quickly pushed her back down, leaving Maka wide eyed. "AH, NO! I mean, you could have it. I didn't mean to. I mean...aghhhh..." She glared at a nerdy looking girl next to Maka, making her shiver and run away.

She gladly took it and sta next to Maka.

"My name is Blair." The cat like girl said. Maka just stared at her confused.

'Why is she suddenly so gentle to me? Did I do anything?' Maka thought.

"N-name's M-maka" Maka said back.

Blair smiled and grabbed her hand and shook it. Maka was still a bit shocked. Blair was one of the girls who rule this park.

"Why?" Maka asked suddenly. Blair blinked a few times and tilted her head to the side in confusion. Maka sighed. "Your one of the girls that would make fun of me and bully me..so...why...now?" Maka asked a bit slowly.

Blair sighed thinking. "Honestly, I don't even know." She replied. Blair knew she was lying. When she saw Maka cry, something in her changed. She saw Maka cry dozens of times but, this time, her face looked dead and depressed.

They talked and talked for awhile. 'You know, she might not be that bad afterall...' They both thought at the same time.

"Maka! Hey why are you so early?" Black*Star asked while he ran towards the 2.

"YOU!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! MAKA WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?!" Black*Star yelled. He knew Blair was one of the people that hurt her and made her cry.

"No! Black*Star please! She didn't do anything to me! Really. I'm ok Black*Star. She's a new friend and plus, she made me happy." Maka replied, smiling at the last sentence.

The trio spent their whole time talking about why she was so sad and how Blair cheered heer up.

"Thanks Blair." Black*Star smiled at her. Blair in return, gave him a confused look. "For making Maka happy while I wasn't here." He said, his smile getting bigger Blair maid a little happy purr and nodded. "It's not a problem really...I felt bad for her." She said shyly. "I mean that's really hard. For anyone I guess." Blair shrugged.

They all went home happy. Maka was still a bit upset her mom just up and go but, she had friends supporting her.

~8 years after~

Black*Star's eyes twitched with annoyance. "A god like me doesn't need to go escort some _GIRLS _to the mall!" Black*Star complained "MAKA-CHOP!" Maka screeched.

Maka and Blair were finally 14, Black*Star 15.

"You think I wanted to get Blair these _THINGIES!?" Maka said back._

_"Awww! But Maka, Black*Star, I really want these new clothes!" Blair cried out._

_Maka and Black*Star's eyebrow's twitched. Those 'clothes' were more like strings for bra's and a leaf for panties. They both sighed and told her to hurry up. They told Blair they would be waiting outside, and if they weren't there, they would be at a game store. Blair nodded and continued grabbing stuff from the racks. After a while Blair walked into the store, wearing her new clothes. She wore a little jacket and her bra underneath. She also wore panties, and no pants. "Maka! Black*Star how do you like my new clothes!?" Blair said as she walked toward her two friends. As she walked boys got nose bleeds or fainted. When she finally found the two, playing some kind of game, she tapped Black*Star's shoulder, causing him to turn around. He lasted about one second, then fell with a fountain of blood coming out of his nose. "BWAAAH!" Black*Star shrieked. Blair smiled proudly and looked behind her. "Whoops. Did I do that?" Blair laughed when she saw all of the bodies on the floor, including the owner. "MAKAAA-CHOP!" Maka screamed._

_They walked home together and decided they would stay at Maka's house for the night. "Sorry...my fault nya..." Blair apologized quietly. "Nya?" Maka and Black*Star asked. "Ahah! I don't know why I say that but what I do know is that I say it to only two BEST friends, and that would be you and Black*Star!" Blair explained cheerfully. The other two nodded and continued walking. They finally reached Maka's house and started watching a movie._

_'Knock Knock' Someone was at the door but Maka knew it was her father. She slowly opened the door to find her father drunk and stumbling all over the place. "Aww~Maka darling!~~ Did you invite your frrrriends overrrr?" Spirit slurred. Maka just nodded her yes and started getting a cup of water for her father. She walked over to her couch, just to find her own father and Blair laughing and giggling together while they kissed and insulted each other playfully. Maka dropped the glass cup she was holding, making a loud 'CRASH' sound. Blair and Spirit turned their heads quickly at the direction of the sound. They both stared at Maka who was covering her face with her bangs, but they can see tears dropping crystal clear. Blair was the first one to try and comfort her. "M-Maka...I didn't, I mean, It's...Maka forgive me I didn't notice this was your father and-" Blair tried to touch her face but Maka just slapped her hand away. _

_Maka finally looked up, tears clouding her eyes. Blair suddenly felt the same guilt she felt when she saw Maka crying on the swing. "NO! STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU!" She screamed. Blair stepped back, frightened and shocked she would scream at her like that. Black*Star finally came down with a worried face. "Maka what happened!?" Black*Star asked frantically. "She kissed my dad all over the place! DISGUSTING! I told you what he did to our family and you still kissed him!? I HATE YOU!" She cried. Spirit just stared at the scene wide eyed. He didn't try to do anything to stop the chaos. Black*Star held her tight, to keep her from tearing Blair apart. "Maka pleaaase forgive me!" Blair begged. She stepped closer to Maka trying to touch her but Maka wouldn't klet her. She slapped her hard across the face, making Blair stumble backwards. "STAY AWAY FROM ME! S-Stay away..." She trailed off._

_She finally passed out into Black*Star's arms. Black*Star stared at her, then at Blair. His face drowned with fury and hate. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!?" He raged "I-I didn't mean to Black*S-" She said crying. "ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID EXCUSES! STAY AWAY FROM MAKA OR I HURT YOU!" After that, Black*Star walked to his house and carefully lay Maka on his bed. He slept, thinking about what to do now._

_Timeskip: Next day at school_

_Maka walked down the school halls and opened her locker. A note drifted its way down to the floor. Maka instantly picked it up. 'I wonder who gave this to me.' She thought. She read the note:_

_Maka I'm very sorry. Just to let you know, again but I know you wont forgive me quickly but trust me. I'll wait and wait and wait forever if I have to. All that I'm wishing for is that you forgive me. I just want to be friends with you again because you are my first REAL friend. You and Black*Star. So again, I'm very sorry and I wish that you forgive me._

_Blair...Nya_

* * *

From then on the three friends acted like they didn't know each other. (Black*Star and Maka are still best buds) 'We'll play the game of strangers until you forgive me.' Blair thought.

Strangers...

**Well I changed my mind. I decided this chapter will be about their past and their past only. Well there you go! I hope you liked this one. Oh and I'll be making a new story too! It's going to be 'Protect Me' Here's the summary!**

****Death City was full of dangerous gangs and mobs. They would make deals and kill people. It's always like this isn't it? Police wouldn't even try stopping them, they were too strong. Different gangs and mobs of all levels. Some even use "magic", as people would call it. They turn into all sorts of amazing weopns, but not everyone could do that, and THAT'S what make people fear them. Oh wait, a normal girl? She isn't scared of them right?


	7. Chapter 7 The hypothetical question

** FANFICTION CHAPTER 7! I like, RUSHED on the last chapter x3 Ah, it's cuz a VERY VERY! Good friend of mine & her friends will be coming pretty soon! ACK! I was soo JIGGY! I just wanted to get on with this and that chapter. But I won't rush this xD Ok well anyways, Thank you guys for all of the reviews! HAPPINESS OVERRRLOADDDD! ^-^**

**Ok well you know :l I don't own Soul Eater and the songs!**

****3rd Person:

Black*Star! WHAT are you doing!? Get off her!" Patty demanded. Black*Star didn't move an inch from where he was standing. "Blair, I'm being honest here, I missed your stupid nya" Black*Star laughed/whispered. Blair pulled away slowly and looked at Black*Star straight in the eye. She shook her head slowly and hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry." Blair apologized repeatedly. "How about you tell the story when we get to our house?" (The band's house) Black*Star suggested. Blair nodded slowly.

She slowly walked to Maka but everyone guarded her like she was a princess. "Guys, it's alright, the pain is fading." Maka said. Liz shook her head. "Maka she might hurt you!" Liz said. "Liz, it's ALRIGHT! Really. When we get home, Blair will explain everything." Everyone surrounding Maka slowly backed off but still held their guard up. "Nice friends you got here..." Blair whispered as she hugged her tight. Maka in return, also gave her a tight squeeze. "But you and Black*Star are the best." She whispered back. Liz, Patti, Soul, Kid, and Crona had looks of envy on their faces. Tsubaki just smiled happily, her gaze softening.

"Ah, not saying you guys are also very good friends."Maka laughed out.

School soon ended and the gang headed home. Maka led everyone into the living room, where the couches are. They all sat and Blair told them how they met, and how their relationship ended. Everyone made "oh's" and "ah's" and "That's so sad." "So...I am VERY sorry to what I did to Maka. I really am and I hope you can forgive me." Blair said sadly. Patty was the first one to respond. "I will NEVER forgive you! But...I will be your friend." Blair suddenly brightened up. "Really!?" She exclaimed. Patty nodded. "Just don't hurt Maka again." She said seriously. Blair nodded quickly and looked at the other people sitting out. "I guess I don't need forgiveness. That hurt Maka a lot anyways." Blair said. They scratched their temples and said "alright I guess" or "fine".

After that long storytelling process, they were finally able to sleep. Blair chose the purple and black carpet. While everyone had their little dreams and snores, Blair was lying in bed, fully awake. She was happy. Very happy to be exact. Happiest girl in the world. She finally got her to closest friends back. A tear dropped from her right eye. It's not from happiness but sadness and worry. She was scared. She cried now. 'What if he comes back? I'm sure he will come back. Maka...Black*Star...what do I do? He's going to ruin everything again.' Blair thought. She cried herself to sleep that night.

**Next morning**

Blair woke up to the aroma of pancakes. "Maybeeee I should give Soul a visit!" She giggled. She quickly got dressed into her usual clothes: a short jacket with a purple bra underneath, and black underwear. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Aww who's this beautiful devil? Name's Blair. Oh really!? That's my name too!" She smiled to herself and went out into the hall. She quietly closed the door, knowing there's still some people sleeping. She sneaked into Soul's room to find him sleeping. 'AWWWW!' Blair screamed in her head. He stared at Soul's face. His face really looked peaceful, not his usual 'cool' face but, a normal face. She stared at him a bit longer until slapping herself awake.

She suddenly pounced onto Soul, immediately waking him up. "Wha? BLAIR!" He yelled. "Shh! People might hear!" Blair placed a finger onto his lips gently. Suddenly, Maka's voice went through the tiny speaker in his room. "Good morning everyone! Hurry. Breakfast is ready. We're eating eggs and bacon today~!" She announced. Soul and Blair heard doors opening and closing and feet rushing downstairs.

"Well who cares? Breakfast is right here." Blair whispered as she leaned closer into Soul's face. The door burst open. 'Oh man! Whoever comes here will get the wrong idea!' Soul panicked. It was Maka. She was smiling brightly with her spatula high in the air. "Soul!~ Breakfast is ready! Hurry and come down. Oh and, do you know where Blair i...s" She trailed off. "Maka, this is not what it looks like!" Soul tried. She fast walked to him threw a 5 inched book at Soul. He lay there unconscious on the bed. Blair glanced at him worriedly. "Blair let's go before I kill you." She snarled. "Ok nya!" She bounced up and down. Maka's eyes widened but soon turned around smiling softly. She covered it so Blair wouldn't see it.

"Let's skip school today!" Patty suggested as she stuffed about 5 more pancakes into her mouth. Black*Star made a hmph and stuffed 6 pancakes into his mouth. 'He's challenging me!' Patty thought hastily. She gave Black*Star a death glare and grabbed 7 pancakes. She forced it into her mouth and swallowed it easily. She gave Black*Star a smirk. Their little challenge went on from there.

Maka sighed and thought. "I don't want to miss school! I was already late the other time, and I don't want to miss a day." She explained. " Well, we never do anything fun on the weekends, maybe we could at least have a little fun." Tsubaki said timidly. "Mhmm! We could tell Stein that we can have a day off from work." Liz chirped in. "But guys. I don't want to go!" Maka insisted. She pouted. Soul glanced up from his plate and stared at the pouting Maka. 'Maybe I do...I'm not even sure if this is real or a little crush. We haven't even been...friends for a long time.' Soul thought.

**Flashback: Last night (Basically the same time when Blair was thinking to herself.)**

**Soul's POV:**

I kept thinking. I paced around my room for a little while. I stopped and clung onto my shirt, where my heart was. I hissed lowly and sneaked out into the hallway. I quietly but quickly headed for Kid's room. I knocked a few times. No answer. "Kid? You still awake? I need to ask you a question." I whispered. I heard some fumbling and a few books dropping to the floor. The door opened just enough for him to see who it is. "Ah, Soul come in." He smiled. We both sat on the bed.

"This question you wanted to ask me?" Kid asked I thought of a way to say it. "Ok, Kid, hypothetical question. What if, this girl, makes the boy's heart feel really weird whenever he looks at her or comes near her?" Kid blinked his eyes a few times. He smiled even brighter. I thought his smile went up to his ear! "Soul. THAT right there, is love." He answered. I could feel shades of planting itself on my cheeks

He's joking right? Why would a **cool **guy like me, like the nerdy Maka Albarn?! It's just not possible. Even so, I asked him the question. He was smiling big but I knew he was being serious.

"So...who's the girl?" Kid suddenly asked. I jolted up. "No one!" I replied instantly. Maybe a bit _too _ instantly. Kid laughed. I stared at him for a awhile. What was there to laugh about? He wiped a tear from his eyes and looked at me straight in the eyes. "It's Maka isn't?!" I knew it! It had to come sooner or later! I knew it would wor!-" I slammed a hand onto his mouth, silencing him. "Shut up! Anyone can hear us!" I whispered/yelled. He nodded slowly. "Don't tell anyone? Alright?" Soul pleased. It wasn't cool to beg. I know that but I don't want Maka to know anything.

Not just yet

**Yes ik DX It's not that long but hey, next chapter will be longer. Can't make any promises when I know I might break it right? ;3 Well I'll try and make a long one next. Just be patient my turtles. I don't know when I will post the first chapter for 'Protect Me' but it will be pretty soon.**

PhoenixOtaku: Wow... Such a sad past Aww I feel bad for Blair now ..

Turtle: Ik... I honestly cried a LITTLE for Blair DX I cried while writing.

Brunette Beauty13: cool update soon! blair keep your tongue in your trough.

Turtle: Yeah Blair! Well she's up to it again though!

15 fallen angel: Cool

Soul: Heh, just like me eh?

Turtle: Shoo Soul -

Blackbutterfly girl: Update update soon please oh and nice story update soon or else mahhaaaa oh my god did I just erupted that

Turtle:EEP! ~ Here you go

CheezeMonster: I am speechless

Turtle: ...

lovelygirl4everlife: This is good  
I like it :)

Turtle: Awwuh! Thx!

**Kik: Turtlebeast450**

**Instagram: angeliccrazyness**

** : angeliccrazyness**

**KK! SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER MAI TURTLEZZZ! MWAH! ^(^.^) *Waves***


	8. Chapter 8 I'M SORRY DX

**I know you guys might be like: hurry up and get on with the story! well, I'm very sorry. I'm staying at my cousin's house So I have no time since we're always doing things here. AGAIN I'm very sorry! I'm staying here for 2 weeks or so, sooooo... I can't post my new chapter! It's good and already typed so yup. This isn't my computer so it isn't here. I feel so horrible right now. Oh well but please be patient! Well Review Responding Time!**

15 fallen angel :Keep up the work

Turtle: WILL DO!

wolftail1999 : hahahahha blair XD GIRL! DUN GET SOUL IN TROUBLE JUST CUZ YOU LIKE TEMPTING PPL XD

Turtlebeast450: Lolz! I agree!

CheezeMonster: Yaaay! update soon!

Turtle: I will! As soon as I get back home.

meh143:okay I'm really new to this so I'm not sure if this review should be directed at the author or what so I'm just gonna say it is: I play out scenes like this in my head all the time! With whatever series I'm obsessed with. This story is so fun! I really love it! If you're still looking for songs Natalia Kills has some fun fast paced edgy-ish stuff. But yeah I love your story so much! And I'm bad at thinking of specific things to say so sorry, but uh, yeah. (Is this how I'm supposed t write a review? Oh well whatever) :D

Turtle: I know I've already PM'd U about this but this also goes for everyone too! Like, who cares what the review is. All I know is that they make me all happy and jiggy! And also if your not sure whether or not to give your review to me or on the actual review thingy majiggie, I don't really mind. To me, a giving me a review on PM, is the same thing as a review! I also don't really have a MAJOR reason when I give other people reviews. I just like telling people their story is great, and it is great!

souleatergirl:Soul loves Maka Soul Loves Maka! Yay so happy! Now all we need is for Maka to love him and them to get together! UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE! Please..  
Anyways Love it! Good Job!

Turtle: I know EEP! X3 I will update as soon as I get back home. Sorry!

Guest:Blair: Who's this beautiful devil? Name's really?! That's my name too!

I thought devil were suppose to luck scary...guess i'm wrong..(I'm a girl but I'm NOT lesbian!)

Turtle: I'm not saying she's like, a devil devil, but, I'm exaggerating. So yea! Your right don't worry.

Sinful Vanity: Make the story sounds good

Turtle:Will do and thx!

FullmetalAlchemist64 KYAAAAAAH! SO CUTE! please update it soon! XD

Turtle: Hehe Thx! I will update when I come back home! It's already typed so mhmm!

Guest:Served her right

Turtle: Served who right?

**Alrighty! There you go! Again, I'm really sorry for not posting the new chapter before I left, but internet was being a baka D: Just wait please! Thank you! ^(^-^)^ See you next chapter my turtles! MWAH!**


	9. Chapter 9 A break!

**Well like I told you guys, a REALLY good friend of mine will be in this fanfic. And this is the one! This one got me really excited! She told me she just finished Soul Eater. Another thing to be happy about! Another Soul Eater fan. :D *Streamers* WOOOoOoOoH! Lol ok anyways we're almost at 50 reviews. O-o I can't believe it! I mean like o-o I just can't believe what I'm seeing! Well I gotta believe it somehow.**

**Sophia-friends name**

**Alissa (A-Lie-Sa)-Sophia's best friend! Well, more like sisters.**

**Jared- Sophia's boyfriend *wink wink* Hahaha! Proud of you Sophia for choosing a hot guy xD**

**OK LETS GET THIS CHAPTAH STARTEEEED!**

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER AND THE SONGS**

3RD PERSON:

"PLEAAAASE MAKA!" Liz begged some more. Everyone at the table nodded. Except for Soul, Patty, and Black*star. (If you don't remember, Soul was staring and Patti and Black*Star were having their little eating competition *shakes head slowly*) A vein popped in Maka's head. "I am NOT going to miss a day of school! I was aiming for perfect attendance and it's gone!" Maka snarled.

"Maka, it's only one day" Tsubaki urged quietly. Maka turned her head to Tsubaki, who now puppy eyed her. She hissed under her breath and gave a heavy sigh. "FINE. Only because my perfect attendance is gone." Maka huffed.

Liz's face immediately brightened up. Maka swore she stole the sun.

"Well then what are we waiting for!?" Liz said as she grabbed Maka's wrist and dragged her to her (Maka's) room. Tsubaki sweatdropped. 'Liz be gentle with Maka.' She sighed.

Her soft gaze fell on Soul. Tsubaki smiled. Soul was staring at the direction Maka went. ' He's confused. He doesn't understand the meaning of "love" just yet. It's sad but he'll learn soon. Soul if your really in love with Maka be careful. Her heart is damaged enough.' She shook her head sadly.

Maka's POV:

After getting forced to dress, by the one and only Liz, we were on the road. I'm getting pretty used to riding the motorcycle with Soul. It is my third time or so anyways.

Tsubaki told us a cafe she knew about. Blair told us she'd join us. It was a disaster though. She wanted to ride with Soul, who said no. Of course it took us a while to get her calmed down. Black*Star told me that he could squeeze Blair into his car, and it worked.

"

We got to the cafe in about 27 minutes. "So Tsubaki," I started. The cafe was actually pretty looking in the outside. It had a really nice looking lavender. There were also some chairs and tables outside, with people talking and eating. "This is it? Kitty's Cafe?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yes! A friend of mine works here too. I wanted to say hi." She explained.

"Ladies first." Kid said. He held the door for us and let us in first. He's such a gentleman sometimes. Well to be exact, all the time! "Thank you Kid!" Liz said happily. I noticed Kid blushed for a while. I smiled. They'll be together in no time.

The inside was just as nice. The inside was sky blue, which got Black*Star happy, the tables were white, and the chairs were the same lavender. And The floors were a very light pink. There were

"May I help you?" A voice asked. I turned my head in the direction of the voice. It was a person working at the desk. He had ash blond hair like mine. "Maka Maka! He's hot!" Liz whispered to me. She started fanning herself with her hand. I giggled. "Yup." I agreed. I noticed Kid and Soul growling at him, but he didn't seem to notice. Suddenly, Blair came into view. 'BLAIR YOU BAKA!' Maka screamed in her head.

"Tsubaki! You're here!" A person with dark brown/ black hair came running towards Tsubaki. Blair stopped walking and stared in confusion. "Hi Sophia, thought I'd visit you." Tsubaki smiled. "Well you didn't come by the cafe for a while. Work?" The girl, I was guessing Sophia, asked. "Yea, kinda busy, sorry." Tsubaki apologized. "No No. I didn't visit Death Deputy in a while too." Sophia said.

Tsubaki smiled brighter. "Guys, this is Sophia. She knows about Death Deputy." She said. Sophia waved at us. "Tsubaki is a friend of mine, and Jared," She walked to the boy Blair was after. "Is my boyfriend!" She squealed. Liz and Blair frowned. I laughed, looking at their faces. "Jared, I'll get them seated." Sophia told him. Jared nodded, still trying to hide the light pink blush on his face.

Sophia led us to some chairs and we sat down. "Ok, so how about we learn each others names?" Sophia asked nicely. "My name's Maka." I told her. "I'm Death the Kid but call me Kid." Sophia nodded. "Liz, and Patti is my little sister." Liz informed her. "Hello!" Patti giggled. "S-" Soul started but Black*Star interrupted him. "THE ONE AND ONLY BLACK*STAR! THE ONLY STAR IN THIS ROOM WHO SHALL SURPASS GOD! BWAHAHAHAH!" Black*Star shouted. Everyone in the cafe turned their attention to us. "Ah, sorry guys! Continue." Sophia apologized to everyone staring. Tsubaki started scolding Black*Star about being quiet. "As, I was saying, I'm Soul." He said cooly.

Sophia nodded for like the hundredth time now. Out of nowhere, her eyes suddenly popped open like popcorn. "Oh you guys haven't met my cats yet! Let me get 'em for you." Sophia said excitedly. She went into a room and opened the door. 5 cats came prowling out of the room. "Follow, Tsubaki's here with her friends." I heard Sophia say from the other side. Sophia came walking to us again, this time bringing her cats with them. "I had to lock them up for a little. They didn't like this costumer and they started attacking." She said while shaking her head.

A Black and white dappled cat pounced onto my lap and curled up. I smiled softly and started petting her. This cat gave me a really warm feeling. It just makes me relax. I glanced up and noticed Soul staring at the cat. I guess he thinks she's cute too. After a while, he looked away blushing few shades of red, one darker than the other. Why did he look away? I didn't do anything bad did I?

Soul's POV:

I stared at her. Her smile was so small, yet so relaxing and happy. Her hair was down, letting it flow through the air like the sun's rays. She's just so beautiful. I want her to be mine but, she doesn't trust me, knowing how many girls I've dated. I bet she thinks that in my eyes, she's just like one of those girls I threw away and abandoned after I screw em or something.

Suddenly, she glanced up at me. We stared at each other eye to eye. Her emerald eyes are just so...perfect. SHIT! I'm starting to sound like Kid now. Great. I could feel the hot warm feeling climbing its way to my cheeks. I looked away, trying to hide it. Kid looked at me and smiled.

Maka's POV:

"Let me introduce them to you. The black and white dappled cat on Maka's lap, is Hannah. The orange tabby is Yotsuba. (Sophia named them! Not me!) The white one is Snowflake, the black one is Drake, and this little gray fluffy baby here, is Fuzzball." Sophia told us. Blair gave Drake a hug, probably because he was a male cat.

"FUZZBALL!" Patti laughed out. She grabbed the gray ball of fluff and squished him with her massive boobs. Fuzzball started flailing her paws everywhere. "PATTI!" Liz shrieked Liz pulled the poor cat out of her grasp. You can even her Fuzzball gasping and coughing. " THE CATT WILL BE OK WITH ONE LOOK OF HER GOD!" Black*Star snatched the poor cat out of Liz's arms and threw Fuzzball straight up and grabbed her when she was coming down. He kept doing that repeatedly. I gave out a heavy sigh. Luckily this is Tsubaki's friend, if she weren't, she would kick us out. "FUZZBALL!" Sophia shrieked with panic. She stretched her arms to catch her cat, but I stopped her. "I got it." Sophia nodded.

"Makaaaa..." I started. Black*Star immediately stopped what he was doing. "Oh shit..." Black*Star whimpered. "CHOP!" I screamed. Black*Star fell out of his chair with Fuzzball on his head. "Idiot." Kid sighed. Crona nodded. I gently lifted Fuzzball of his face and gave her to Sophia.

"Thanks." She huffed out. "I'll let them roam around. Alissa will get anything you need." Sophia said. She walked away and called another waitress to serve us. She looked just like Sophia but, part of her hair was brushed off to the side.

"Hi Tsubaki. Long time no see. Anything I can get for you and your...uhm, friends." Alissa stared at Black*Star's bleeding form and laughed quietly.

"Ill just have a..." I looked through the little menu. There wasn't a lot since this wasn't a restaurant. "Strawberry shortcake." I finished. "I'll have the same thing as Maka." Tsubaki said, nodding. "Is that all?" Alissa asked. I looked at everyone else who didn't get anything. Black*Star wouldn't want anything right? Wait, he likes blueberry anything. "Uhmm for Black*Star, I'll just get him the b-" Blair fist pumped the air. "Blueberry milkshake!" She exclaimed. "For Black*Star right?" Alissa asked, jotting more notes onto the little notepad. Blair nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back. "Ok! 2 strawberry shortcakes and one blueberry milkshake will be here in a minute!" Alissa informed us with a click of her pen.

"You guys didn't want anything?" Tsubaki asked everyone who didn't order anything. "Well I was thinking they would have steak or _something_ here." Black*Star complained while rubbing his head. He sat back down. "Maybe we can go somewhere else after the test. The test is on Friday, and today is Thursday. We can go on the weekend!" Black*Star said excitedly. My head went up in a flash. I was staring at the cat, now Black*Star. I stood up, making the cat leap out of my lap. I slammed my hands onto the table. "What test!?" I asked desperately. Everyone's eyes turned into shock, then amusement.

"Maka, the kid in class," Liz started with a wide smile. "Who always listens," Patti continued with giggles. "Didn't listen to today's," Soul smiled. "Important news?" Kid laughed. "Guys, don't be so harsh!" Tsubaki pleaded with a huge frown, with a bit of anger. "Maka, Stein told _**everyone**_! I thought you were drunk or something when you said we could take a break from school on a test week! Stein said he would even said he's review everything on the test today. BWAHAHAHAHAH!" Black*Star laughed hysterically, with Patti who joined in a matter of second. "WHAAAAAAT!?"

**I thought this one was a little boring but hmm. Oh well. Sorry I can't respond to the reviews you guys gave me right now but I'll ALWAYS be reading them! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! MWAH!**


End file.
